


The Sound [+ART]

by lomelinde



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Hope, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: Fraser and Diefenbaker on the ice floe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Sound [+ART]

When I dove into the icy waters I had no choice.

The pain was instantaneous and I knew I would never hear the same again.

But Ben is alive, and that is worth the price.

I howl at the moon, mourning what I’ve lost and joyful for what I’ve won.

——  
I hear Diefenbaker howling in the blistering cold.

I hear him breathe when he huddles close for warmth.

I hear my heart beating in my chest, ever so slowly.

I think I hear Dief’s thoughts, but I’m suffering from hypothermia so my mind might be playing tricks.

“Dief?” I whisper.

\---

On [Tumblr](https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/645044529949442049/the-sound-when-i-dove-into-the-icy-waters-i-had)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t quite sure how Dief would refer to Fraser in his head ... Fraser, Benton, Ben?


End file.
